How to serve his Wife?
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Future-fic (after "iGoodbye"), Griffin wants to realize his fantasy with his wife Carly, but the fantasies of a man is sometimes dangerous to himself. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Okay, I do not know the name of Griffin, so I went with Foster because ... I had a little too lazy to find him a name.**

 **...**

 **How to serve his wife?**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **Columbia City**

It has been almost 9 years they are together.

After having successful to come back at her, Griffin Foster finally married Carly, who manages to accept his passion for pee-wee babies, she is now devoted body and soul to her husband.

Carly Foster became newspaper presenter on local television, she is still in contact with her best friend Sam Benson to LA, although they are seen much less since the birth of baby Benson there nearly three years. Otherwise, everything going well for Carly and her couple.

However, in recent days, Griffin himself has expressed his weird fantasy. He wants to see his wife get fucked by a black before him. Carly offers him a categorical refusal to this idea, the brunette considers that this decision is destructive to their relationship.

"But my darling. You can not want to it, what would you say if I accepted such a proposal?" she said offended.  
"Just as you love me" Griffin replied "it can be very exciting."

 **...**

 **A week later,**

Griffin joined him, radiant mine, bringing gifts and champagne.

"You won the lottery?" Carly asked as she is going home early today.  
"More than that darling" he smiled "I had the biggest promotion of the company. My boss goes tonight to sign the contract, and I offered to celebrate with champagne."  
"Very good" Carly nodded smiling "and this package is for me?"  
"Of course my love, and I want to what you receive our guest in this beautiful dress."

Carly opens the package and she discovers a whole rather sexy. At the request of her husband, she tries.

"But the skirt is too short, you see my panties. And the top is he barely hide my breasts."  
"It's okay sweetie, my boss is young enough and he saw the other. It does not even notice it if you did not wear panties."  
"But yes, vicious little. I see where you're coming from."

Carly shook her head, she thinks that her husband was plotting a plan to achieve his stupid fantasy. She had already talk about this with Sam, and the blonde told her that Freddie had a fantasy to do a threesome with another woman. It went well happen to them & their friend Cat.

But Carly is not a woman that easy, she does not like that kind of thing.

* * *

 **The same evening,**

Around 8:30 pm, it rings the doorbell. Carly will open.

"Good evening. Hey Carly, it is me, Harper. I have an appointment with your husband."

Carly remains speechless. She remembers the beautiful black boy 10 years ago, Harper has become a very attractive man, with a look that fascinates.

"Happy to see you, but I beg you, come in. My husband is waiting for you."  
"Good evening Griffin" Harper greet him "you have a wonderful wife."  
"Thank H- sir," she blushed.  
"Oh come on, called me Harper, we are friends even though we lost sight"

 **...**

After the initialed contract, Carly, Griffin & Harper begin the champagne. Griff knows that his wife did not usually drink, and he smiled when Harper takes her by the waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Oh, the vicious. Remove my panties ... but will tell my husband? You'll see my cunt" she chuckles.  
"Do not take the head, my darling" Griffin said, "we are between us. Let yourself go."  
"Ok, if my husband agrees ... remove it to me!"

Harper slips his hands under her skirt and removed her thong gently under the consenting eyes of Griffin. The skirt does not hide anything, nor her cunt perfectly shaved or her ass to perfect camber. Griffin given a new glass of champagne to his wife.

"It's too much, baby" Carly stutters "you know I do anytime I drank."

Seeing the turn of the evening, Griffin & Harper do not drink for keep all their lucidity. Carly joined the sofa staggered where she dozed. Her husband takes away her little top, and slid the mini-skirt. Carly is naked before the astonished eyes of Harper.

"Whoa."

Griffin takes a leg so that Carly's legs are wide apart. In this position, the two men have a breathtaking view of the pussy of the young woman.

"You see Harper, she has a nice pussy my wife" Griffin said, sliding a hand between the thighs of his wife "touch her clitoris as it is hard, caress it."

Hesitating, Harper advance his finger, and turned on the clitoris scalped of the brunette. She lets out a little sigh.

"Enjoy it Harper, she's yours tonight" Harper slipped two fingers into wet pussy of Carly, still fingering her clitoris "your cock, fuck her, she is ready now."

With a quick gesture, Harper undresses. Griffin startled by seeing the colossal cock already erect.

"Oh, Monsieur has all to fill an honest woman."

Harper slipped between the legs of Carly and he penetrates the pussy of the young woman.

"Oh" Carly groaned, still asleep "what's this big cock dig my pussy ..."

Carly finally wakes up, feeling the huge dick move back and forth inside her belly. She meets the gaze of her husband.

"Bastard" she grumbles "this is what you wanted. Look what he is putting me, you loves to see your wife get fucked by a black. You asked for it, you know what I'm capable of. Look darling, you will not be disappointed."

Carly changes position and finds herself sitting on Harper's dick.

"Ah, finally a decent cock of this name. Such caliber, ever seen."

Griffin feels he loses his wife, especially when she heard murmuring the name of his director.

"Oh Harper. Come on darling, fuck me, do what you want me. Do not worry, my husband will accept, he has no choice."

These words resonate in the ears of Griffin, who has no choice but to accept. Harper appears to be a very powerful lover to the delight of Carly. Griffin feels humiliated when he attends the first orgasm of his wife. A cry of pleasure he could never snatch her. He remains stuck on the couch when his wife asks at Harper to fuck her on all fours, what he was never entitled. Then comes the quietus.

Carly insists on making him a blowjob.

She even ordered her husband to guide himself the dick of Harper in her mouth.

The humiliation was at its height.

Like an automaton, Griffin obeys the perverse order of his wife. He grabbed the big black cock of his boss and the approach of her mouth. He sees his wife swallow the huge cock up his balls.

"Ah!" Harper growls "Go my dear. Suck me. Empty me balls."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

The cum spurt in the throat of Carly. She turns back to her husband with her mouth open. Swallowing semen and runs her tongue over her lips.

"Um, it's good, you know. You want to taste my love? Come clean his cock until the last drop. Make fun to your little wife, I have doing you pleasure, me."

Subject to the whims of his wife, Griffin obeyed.

In dominant male, Harper grabbed Griffin by the neck and forces him to swallow his cock completely. After cleaning, Griffin collapses on the carpet, taking his face in his hands. He sees Harper take Carly by the waist, and take her into the bedroom. The two lovers leave the door open.

A good part of the night, Griffin hears Harper play with his wife, who scream with pleasure.

"Hm, little slut" Harper said "you love that I play with your little cunt, my finger in your little hole."  
"Oh yes, I love being fingered. Yes, of that way yes. Go ahead sir, let me cum. I have never experienced that with my husband, yes! YES!"

Griffin covers his ears not to hear the cries of pleasure from his wife that never ends to cum. Some words are hard to hear, the comparison of the measurements is humiliating.

"You like my dick, huh, this is not the noodle your husband that. And my balls, weighs them."  
"Oh yes, I love your big cock. You know how to use it, you know fuck me. And what a pleasure to carve you a blowjob, lick your big balls."

 **...**

 **Around 7:00 am,**

The lovers comes out of the bathroom and joined the bedroom. After have fucking and do cum Carly one last time, Harper greets Griffin, and he leaves. Griffin was shot, he pays his fantasy very expensive.

He is cuckold up to his fingertips.

Carly joined him on the couch, folder in hand.

"Here!" she said, "I have fulfilled my contract, you sign yours, Harper has just added a clause to the end of the last page."

Her husband reads the last clause:

 _Providing your wife every weekend, at your home._  
 _It is obvious that you can attend our erotic antics._  
 _May participate if by favor, we invite you._  
 _Immediate response._

Griffin looks at his wife, finds her fulfilling.

He want not deprive his wife of this pleasure.

He signed the document.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
